


Art for "Creepy Carnival" by RubyTuesday5681

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Graphics, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Ruby's wonderful story Creepy Carnival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Creepy Carnival" by RubyTuesday5681

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Creepy Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/373133) by [RubyTuesday5681 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681). 



> The hardest part was finding a carnival like thing at the end of a pier, like the story describes. If I remember correctly, this picture is from Brighton UK.

  



End file.
